


Sick Day

by SweetDevil



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Basically GT takes care of Tiso, F/M, I Was Sick When I Wrote This, Kissing, Man-cold, There's not enough cute fanfictions of this ship, Whiney Tiso, soft and wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22405768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetDevil/pseuds/SweetDevil
Summary: [REWRITTEN]After getting caught in the rain while coming back home, Tiso got sick while avoiding the Mid-Exams. God Tamer had no choice but to take care of him while studying with him.
Relationships: God Tamer & Tiso (Hollow Knight), God Tamer/Tiso (Hollow Knight)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 40





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> An angst fanfiction is good, but a cute and wholesome fanfiction is better. [REWRITTEN]

Oh. 

_Oh._

_Oh, Gods why?_

Tiso had caught…. A cold. The cold came unexpectedly and out of nowhere for him. Looking over his memories, it finally hit him how he caught this “cold”. 

He was taking part in his usual after campus activities, the Sports Club- or in other words, Cross Country. He and his other clubmates were forced to jog around the campus outside since another club was taking part in their gymnasium. Leaving them to run around the entire campus until their practice was over. 

Being in the City of Tears Community College has its perks, both pros, and cons. The pros are being able to have extra time on his assignments and able to take the bus to and from his part-time job to his campus. The cons, the usual constant rain. 

After being stuck in the rain with nothing more than shorts and a sweatshirt, he finally went back to his dorm what feels like hours, dripping and soaked to the bone. He didn’t bother to take a quick shower or anything, too tired, and getting exhausted from the jogs around the campus. But at least he managed to do his homework before eventually passing out on his bed. 

The next thing he knew was waking up to loud coughs, and then realizing that it came from him. He mentally cursed himself for not taking better care of his body and cursed his mind for not thinking straight. It’s embarrassing for him to get sick, even when he has an _important_ role and status among the entire campus. 

Now here he is; stuck in bed, wrapped in a warm blanket and a bag of ice on his forehead. Stuck and weak in bed while his roommate, Tamer went to her classes, leaving him all alone. 

But if you think about it, he doesn’t get to go to any of his classes nor take the stupid ‘End of Quarter’ exams. He gets to lounge around his bed until his roommate comes back. Shifting his body around, he made his final decisions to study and call his manager later. Once he was done taking his nap. 

Besides, he has Tamer as his roommate. She wouldn’t mind helping him study later, right?

___________________________________________

Did Tamer expect Tiso to come to class? 

No. 

She should’ve thought about her expectations for him when it comes to getting to class. She knew he would be sick since yesterday, taking poor care of his body and ignoring Tamer to take a warm bath to lower his chance of getting sick. 

But that’s on him, that’s his fault. 

Sighing at herself, she flipped open the page of her test and started answering the complex questions. After this, she would have to make a couple of errands for Tiso before she could check-up and care for him. 

__________________________________________

Quietly opening the door to her dorm and entering, she took off her bag and set it off to the side. Turning her head to the other side of the room, the first thing she saw was Tiso, still in bed. Walking over and sitting down at the edge of the bed, she lightly shook Tiso awake. Hearing him softly groan out and shift around, opening his eyes blinking twice before rubbing his eyes. 

Once he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, the first thing that came into his vision was Tamer’s cold stare. The cold glare made Tiso jump and instantly sit up on his bed. Waiting for her to say anything. 

The silence droned on for longer than a minute before Tamer broke the silence. “You’re telling me that you fell asleep the whole day?”

“Well, not the _whole_ day. I was supposed to only take a nap and to do other necessities but… that nap took longer than I expected it to be! What time is it a matter of fact?”

“It’s 5:30, don’t you have to go to your part-time job?”

Tiso let out a low cursed word before searching for his phone, ignoring Tamer leaving his bedside and walking towards the kitchen. Briefly listening to Tiso calling his Manager and explaining to why he couldn’t come in, she searches for a thermometer. Once she had found the thermometer and walked back to Tiso’s bed, he had already finished and ended the call. 

“Open your mouth for me,” Tamer ordered, showing him the thermometer. Tiso obeyed and opened his mouth, placing the stick under his tongue and waited for it to beep. Once it beeped, Tamer took it out and saw the temperature. 

105.6℉ 

Tamer clicked her tongue in response and got off the bed, putting the thermometer on the counter and asking Tiso a question. “Did you take any cold medicines?” 

“There wasn’t any, I’ve checked.” 

Ah. 

She would have to go out and get some, wouldn’t she? Picking up her bag and tossing it towards her bed, she brought out what she needed before she headed out. “I’m going out to the gas station just a few blocks from here, do you need anything besides medicine?”

Tiso thought about it for a moment before replying ‘no’. With that settled, she brought out her phone, keys, and wallet and placed them inside her jacket pocket. Turning the knob, she turned her head to Tiso once again- snuggling deep in the covers. 

“I’ll be back ok? Stay put and don’t do anything while I’m gone.” 

Before Tamer got a chance to leave, she felt the sleeve of her jacket tugged back. Looking behind, is Tiso tugging her sleeve and leaning from his bed.

“Tammerrr,” Tiso whined, his breaths sniffling. “D- Don’t leave meeeeeee.” 

“I’ll be back, alright? Go back to your bed and wait for me.” 

With that said, she pried his hands off her and waited for him to get comfortable in bed before actually leaving. Exiting out of the room and locking the door, walking down the hallway until she reached the door to the outside. Hopefully, he wouldn't try to **do** anything while she was gone, right?

Right. 

Just a few blocks away from the Campus, her phone vibrated. A text from the sick idiot. 

‘Can you get me some honey sticks, please?’

Oh, wow. That’s probably the first time she has ever seen Tiso text out a “please” for her. Maybe he should be sick more often if he was going to be like this. She soon texted ‘sure’, just as she reached the gas station. 

Pushing open the door and walking inside, she beelined for the small medication section. Looking through the two different bottles of cough medicine made by two different companies. But one was cheaper than the other one. 

Taking the cheaper bottle of medicine, hoping for the best, Tamer walked over to the counter to pay for the bottle. Just as she placed the bottle down, she noticed a box full of packed honey sticks off to the side. Taking a quick moment to think, she grabbed a pack of honey sticks and placed them on the counter. He said “please” earlier, so there was no need to make him suffer more. But she could if she wanted to. 

Taking the necessary money out of her wallet to pay, she received her change, grabbed the bag, and left the store. She hoped that the cheap medicine bottle would be in use for him, otherwise it would be a waste of money. Walking at a normal pace, Tamer pulled out her phone to see if she had gotten any notifications from anybody. 

Nobody. 

Frowning a bit, she placed her phone away and walked much quicker. 

________________________________________

Walking up the stairs to her dorm, she took out her keys and unlocked the door. Just as she pushed in, Tamer at least had some hopes that Tiso wouldn’t do anything foolish or stupid while she was out. But he had exceeded her expectations once again.

He **is** trying to do something foolish or stupid. 

He wasn’t on the bed when she came, but no. Instead, he’s on the floor with his face planted against the carpet, the blankets twisted and dragged under his body while his arms are stretched out as if he’s trying to reach for something. Indicating that he may have fallen off the bed while trying to go either the kitchen or bathroom. 

“Tiso…” Tamer said, in utter shock and disbelief. “What… are you trying… to do?” 

All she receives for answers are muffled groans. 

She wasn’t gone for that long but apparently, Tiso was about to take it upon himself to do something. But he failed on that one. With a small huff, she closed the door and set the bag by it. Walking over to Tiso's body and picking him up by the waist, taking him back to bed. 

Tiso struggled as he could, squirming and trying his utter best to push her away until he finally gave up. Letting out groans of protest as Tamer propped his body down and tucked the sheets tighter around his body. Just as Tamer was about to walk away, Tiso pulled her back by his hand and mumbled something. 

“Hmm?”

“-oup.”

“Speak up, Tiso.”

“C- can you make me soup, please?” Tiso spoke louder, his eyes pleading and glossed over. 

Tamer chuckled at this, wow, the cold is making Tiso soft. Two 'pleases' in one day, that's a record. 

“Sure thing. Sit tight for a moment, ok?”

She didn’t bother to listen to Tiso’s reply as she grabbed the bag off the floor and took it to their shared kitchen. Taking out the purchased items and leaving them on the counter, putting the empty bag away. Just as she was about to open up the cabinet, she heard Tiso let out a whine. 

“What is it, Tiso?” Tamer called out, only to receive no response until seconds later. 

“I think I’m dying, Tamer,” Tiso whined. “Can you check my temperature?”

Letting out a sigh, Tamer picked up the thermometer and walked back to Tiso’s bedside. Tiso opened his mouth at the sight of it and closed it once it was inside. Both of them waited for the thermometer to beep once it was done checking his temperature. Tiso pulled it out once it beeped and stared at it, nearly squinting at the temperature reading. 

“Am I… getting better?”

“Let me see that,” Tamer asked, pulling the thermometer out of his hands and reading it. 

105.6℉ 

Not even close. 

“No, now let me make you something to eat.” She left his bedside once again and walked back to the kitchen, opening up the cabinet to take out canned soup- notably chicken noodle soup. Finding a small pot, she placed it on top of the burner; turning on the stove. As the burner was warming up, Tamer cracked open the can of soup and poured the liquid inside the pot. 

Taking the empty can, she takes it over to the sink to add water into the can before pouring it onto the pot. Lightly stirring the soup with the spoon she took out, she was called over by Tiso again. 

“Yes?” Tamer asked, poking her head from the kitchen.

“Can you check my temperature, again?”

“Again?” She walked out of the kitchen, placing a hand on her hip. “I just checked your temperature not even five minutes ago-”

“Please!” Tiso begged, his eyes wide and building up… tears? Tamer’s antenna flicked as she gave in, it can’t be helped she guessed. Now he’s acting more like a big baby. Walking back to the kitchen again, quickly turning the stove on low before grabbing the thermometer again. 

“I bet you it’s going to be the same temperature as earlier,” Tamer muttered to herself, giving the thermometer to Tiso to put it in his mouth himself. And what do you know? 

It’s the same temperature as earlier. 

Taking it out from Tiso’s mouth, a thought had picked up on her head. Right, the medicine. Setting the thermometer off to the side, she walked back to the kitchen to grab the bottle of cold liquid. Breaking the seal and taking the cap off, she broke open the lid and poured the medicine onto the cup. Taking the cup with her, she walked back to Tiso’s side and presented him with the medicine. 

“Here.” 

Tiso looked at the small cup of medicine with a distasteful look, looking at Tamer, then the cup, then Tamer again before letting out a whine. Further, irritating Tamer. 

“You’re not gonna get better if you don’t take it.”

Tiso slowly laid back down on his bed and pulled up the covers, hiding his head and curling his body. He muttered out two words for Tamer to hear. “Make me.”

Grabbing a fistful of the blanket, she swiftly yanked it out from Tiso’s body- who immediately shivered and got up on his knees, throwing the blanket on the floor.

“Give me back my blanket!”

“Then, take the cold medicine and I’ll give it back!”

“No!”

This continued for a while before Tamer had enough of it, pushing Tiso back by his shoulders, yelping as he lost his balance and toppled backward. Before he had a chance to get up, Tamer held him down with one hand. 

“A- A great and real warrior doesn’t need any medication! I- I can handle it on my own, thank you!” Weakly snarling at her, struggling to get out of her strength. 

Now is not the time to play. 

“Tiso, you’re not a warrior and you’re not in the ‘Drama’ club anymore. You’re in the Sport’s club, remember? Now, hold still you idiot! I’ll do it myself!” She took the cup towards her lips and sipped on the medicine, dropping the cup onto the floor. Grabbing a fistful of his collar under his hoodie, she ignored Tiso’s voices of concern as she cupped his cheek and smashed their lips. 

She could hear Tiso hitch back a breath as Tamer forcibly kissed him, his eyes widening and his entire body shaking. Feeling her warm tongue and the medicine slipping through his mouth easily. 

Too frozen in place to consider kissing back and his entire mind racing to understand the situation. Jumping as Tamer lightly grasped his throat, swallowing on instinct. But before Tiso had a chance to kiss back, Tamer pulled away- pulling back a strand of saliva with a mixture of the sweet medicine. 

She lightly giggled at Tiso’s face, who was flushed and panting as hard as if he just ran a marathon. Lightly slapping his cheek, she got off of him and brought back his focus. 

“Your soup should be ready, sit tight and I’ll bring it for you.”

With that said, she left him again. Tiso’s lips burned, head still spinning, and he wouldn’t stop shaking. Quickly jumping off the bed to retrieve his blanket before wrapping himself with it. His face burning as the memory of her kissing him rewind over and over again in his head. The soft pressure of her lips against his chapped ones. 

God, he mentally cursed himself for not kissing back. 

Gnawing at the blanket, his heart wouldn’t stop beating. Was it because of the kiss or was it because he liked her? He couldn’t tell the difference. 

It was nice, seeing her soft side for once. She had quite the reputation of starting fights and being the one sent to the Detention. Tamer had a long-troubled history in school. Many bugs young and older fear her for her cold attitude and harsh words. But for him to be her roommate for the entire school year? He must’ve been quite lucky. 

He heard many rumors surrounding her that none of her past roommates would stick with Tamer within a month. But within the first time meeting in their dorm, he was one year younger than her and not to mention new to the area. 

And what’cha knows they hitched off just fine than the rest. For what reason? He may never know why he got along with her than the other past bugs. 

Seeing her soft side, it felt like he could only see it in private and directed towards him. Only him. Turning his body away from where the kitchen was, he faced forwards towards the window and watched the constant pour of the rain hitting the glass. 

“Soup’s ready!” Tamer called out, fully knowing that he wouldn’t get off the comfort of his bed. Taking out two plastic bowls from the cabinet, she served an equal amount of soup in their bowls- carefully walking out of the kitchen. 

“Here.” 

Gently placing down the bowl on his nightstand, she walked over to her side of the room to eat. 

Tiso propped himself up and grabbed his bowl and spoon, before asking her. 

“Can you feed it to me?”

“What?”

“Can you feed me? Please?” 

Tamer stared back at Tiso in disbelief, not sure what to do in this type of situation. “You… want _me_ to feed _you_?”

Tiso nodded at her words, asking ‘please’ again meekly. It’s… adorable who Tiso became so soft, almost like a child almost. 

Gods, she can’t wait to bring this up whenever they get in a fight or argument. 

Putting her bowl down, she walked over to Tiso and took the bowl from his hands. Sighing to herself, she took a hold of the spoon and scooped up some soup- taking it over to his mouth. “I’m only gonna do this once before I can eat. After that, I’ll help you with studying for your test tomorrow. You should be lucky that our teacher is willing to let you take it tomorrow.”

Opening his mouth, he gladly took the spoon in his mouth and ate up the continents. Happy that he’s gaining all of this attention. But after that one chance, she placed the bowl back on his hands and returned to her bedside. Eating her soup. 

He would love to replay that little memory, even though it might seem a little creepy. But he wouldn’t be lying to say that he adored her. No, he liked her. Maybe more than that, but he liked her. 

Tamer was probably one of the coolest, no, amazing girl he ever met. And probably one of the most attractive bug there is, in second is Hornet. Sadly, she's a lesbian and dating Lace, so that's out of the question. But _that_ kiss wouldn’t stop circling his mind! Tiso wasn’t sure if that was an actual kiss or not. 

But if she did kiss “kiss” him, then did she like him too or just did that to spite him? By the time Tiso kept thinking over and over about Tamer and the _stupid_ kiss, he didn’t realize that he had drunk up every last bit of his soup.

Placing the bowl on the nightstand, he waited for her to finish up and help him with studying. Tiso’s rather thankful that she’s one year ahead of him, having her explain stuff was a hell lot better than the teachers. But there were times when he couldn’t help himself but glance at her while Tamer was explaining the questions. Often getting enchanted by her features and soft alto voice. His heart couldn't help but beat faster at the sound of her voice reaching his ears.

But this was going to bother him, Tiso just knows it. Even while studying and getting ready for bed. Calling out ‘good night’ to Tamer before shutting off his lamplight. He’s not even ready for tomorrow. 

As Tiso fell into a deep sleep, he was completely unaware of Tamer pecking a soft kiss on the back of his head and muttering a soft ‘good night’ back to him. 

**BONUS TIME!**

**______________________**

Leaning her back against the brick wall of the school, waiting for Tiso to come out from his class. Often glancing down on her phone to see if Tiso had texted her or to simply check the time. Tamer hoped and prayed to whatever god that Tiso passes, she studied with him as much as she could. She would be pissed if he didn't pass and all their studying together last night would be a waste!

If Tiso _did_ pass, Tamer would give the Honey Sticks that she had forgotten to give him last night, tucked away from the pocket of her jacket. That could be his reward for passing the Semester. 

Her antenna twitched as the front door squeaked open, with Tiso walking out of the building. Unaware of Tamer’s presence. Swiftly walking up towards him and throwing her arm over his shoulder, hearing him yelp and jump from her arm wrapped around. 

“So, how'd the test go?”

“Uh, good. Yea, it went good and all.” Tiso replied, trying his best to ignore the rushing and fast pace of his heart beating. His face already blushing from her presence. 

Tamer let out a breath of relief, completely satisfied that it paid off and hopefully he would pass. Reaching into her jacket pocket, she pulled out the package of Honey Sticks. Passing them over to Tiso as his eyes gleamed. 

“Here, I forgot to give you this last night.” Letting out a breathy laugh as Tiso took the candy from her hands. Opening up the package and taking out the sticks, popping one into his mouth and humming in delight. 

“Shouldn’t you be sharing? After all, I was the one who bought them for you.” Tamer teased. 

Oh, right. 

Reaching in to grab another Honey Sticks to give her, Tiso was stopped as Tamer cupped his cheek and leaned in for a kiss. Not noticing that she slipped in her tongue to steal the candy off from his mouth. The kiss caught Tiso so off guard that he didn’t get to kiss her back again, increasing the blood rushing to his face. 

Pulling away and taking gasps of air before nudging his arm, snapping his daze away. “C'mon Tiso, let's head back home before it gets any more later.” 

Tiso didn’t say anything, only blinking twice and nodding his head, following her back to their dorm apartment. Pulling on his hoodie strings down to hide his face and the growing and burning crimson blush. 

**Author's Note:**

> This took me nearly two months just to write this........AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH.
> 
> EDIT 1: In case you're wondering, Tiso barely passed. He got a 50% percent grade on his exam.


End file.
